1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agent for treating a water repellency supply cloth and a water repellency supply cloth. More specifically, it relates to a water repellency supply cloth capable of supplying water repellency to the body of a car by simply wiping the body of the car and an agent for treating a water repellency supply cloth employed for this water repellency supply cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to supply water repellency to the body of a car, a product prepared by adding dimethylpolysiloxane or fluororesin to the main component of natural wax or synthetic wax is generally employed after car washing.
However, this product has such problems that considerable time is required for a series of operations for sufficiently wiping out water after car washing, applying wax to the body of the car, drying a solvent and polishing the body of the car supplied with the wax, the wax feels heavy when polishing the body of the car, the body of the car cannot be polished with a good shine, and the like.
In order to overcome such problems, the inventors have developed a water repellency supply cloth prepared by impregnating woven or nonwoven fabric with an organopolysiloxane solution of trimethyl siloxy silicate, and submitted a patent application (Japanese Patent Application No. 9-296144 (1997), 10-192291(1998)). According to this water repellency supply cloth, a water-repellent film can be readily formed on the body surface of a car without completely wiping out waterdrops remaining on the body of the car, by simply wiping the body surface with the cloth.
However, although this water repellency supply cloth can attain a water-repellent effect to some extent, the formed water-repellent film is immediately washed out due to inferior fixability to the body of the car. When the car is once caught in the rain or mud adhering to its surface is washed out with water, therefore, the water repellency is lost. Thus, the water-repellent film formed by the conventional water repellency supply cloth is disadvantageously inferior in persistence.